fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zim, Alien.
This story belongs to LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Chapter 1 ~*•ZIM•*~ "NO." "C'mon, Zim, Can't you just make my head a little smaller?!" "You're head is too gargantuan, DIB. It canNOT be made smaller!" "Oh, now it's gargantuan, is it?!" "That is CORRECT, puny earth boy!" "Zim, you have alien technology! You can shrink it!" "You VAIN Earth child! NO!" "You just admitted it! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" "LIES!" "It's NOT lies!" "WHEN WILL THE LIES END?!" "PFFT. FINE! DON'T HELP ME!" "Okay." "URGH." With that, Dib stomps away. Filthy, Earth child SCUM! "I WANT MY SANDWICH BACK!" he adds. Just then, GIR wanders in. "GIR! Sandwich! NOW!" GIR opens his head and a fat sandwich explodes out of his head and whacks Dib. "Come, GIR, We shall invade." "THERE WAZ A SAYNDWECH IN MAH HEYD!!" shouts GIR, following behind. "GIR!" "Yes, Master?" "Why on EARTH do you keep sandwiches in your head?" "Well… EEHEEHEEHEE!! I don't know…" he replies. ~*•The Next Day•*~ "ZIM!!" Oh, look. Filthy Earth boy scum. And he's holding some sort of metal scanner. "My dad lent me a life-form scanner that scans… human/alien genes, and saves the data." "So…?" "Hold still." Then he takes his crazy contraption and scans me with it. There is a flash and I am hypnotized for a few mere human seconds. Chapter 2 "Zim?" "Hmm?" "Zim, it's the Almighty Tallest." I immediately jump to my feet and salute. "YES SIRS?!" "Zim, you're in your base. I'm afraid Dib has gotten you discovered." I take my hand away from my forehead, slowly and shakily. "What are we going to do?" "Nothing. They're too powerful for us. You'll have to stay." "…But… But sirs?" "Zim, you'll have to let them do whatever they're going to do to you. Well bring down backup as soon as we can." "So... I could be killed?" "… Yes." "I- I…" "We're sorry, Zim." And that minute they sign off. And I'm full of sadness. And despair. "AGHH!!" I shout. "LIQUID IS SPEWING FROM MY EYE SOCKETS!" GIR runs in with his rubber piggy. "WHAT HAPPENED MASTER?!!" "GIR. We have been infiltrated! They know who we are! We have to leave!" We take the elevator down to the base. "HOUSE! Show me the outside." "House does not respond." House replies. "HOUSE?!" "House is not under your control. House does not respond. House does not respond. House does not respond. HOUSE DOES NOT RESPOND!!" Chapter 3 "EH?!" "ZIM?!" "Whaa…?" "Oh, goodie. He's alive." the voice says sarcastically. I'd recognize that voice anywhere! "TAK?!" "In the disguise." she whispers. I open my eyes and see around me. I'm in a laboratory, inside a tube full of red (unnecessary) liquid. "Tak? What happened?!" "Shh! They'll hear you, dimwit!" "Scum." I mumble. "Hey!" "Well, it's only true! Anyway, who'll hear me?" "Professor Membrane!" she hisses. "What happened?" "Your house went crazy on you and threw you out without your disguise. Dib and Professor Membrane found you and took you in for testing." "Why are you here?" "The tallest sent me down." "Why don't I remember anything?!" "Shhh! And stop asking questions! They erased your mind! They think your still asleep. I erased Dib's memory so he doesn't know I'm an Irken, and told him I wanted to see a real alien." "But I thought you didn't care? About me?" "Don't get the wrong idea. I really don't. But the Tallest said if I was noble they'd sign me up as an Invader. I couldn't refuse." And with that, she turned away. Chapter 4 "ALIEN!" I wake with a start. I'm out of the tube and lying on a table with tubes connected to my arms and head. Professor Membrane pokes me with a stick. "Ouch! HUMAN SCUM!" I shout. "SHUT UP ALIEN!" shouts Professor Membrane, whipping my head fiercely with the stick. It stings so hard I can't react. I just stare. "Don't! You'll hurt it." says Tak, (nonchalantly). He gives her a hard stare, and gets back to poking me. "Seriously, Dad. Don't hurt it." says Dib. "Why do you care whether I get hurt, DIB?!" I shout. "Shut up, Alien!" says Prof. M. He pushes a button and knocks me unconcious. Chapter 5 "NO! DON'T DISECT THE ALIEN THING!" "TAK?!" I shout. I'm still tied to the table, but Professor Membrane has a number of disecting tools with him. "TAK? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shout. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!" shouts Dib. Tak walks over to where I am and unhooks me. "Who are we kidding, Zim?" she says. "What are you talking about?" says Dib. Her disguise disintegrates, leaving her in her Irken state. "Tak?" says Dib softly, "You're one of them?" "Yes, Dib." "Are they going to kill us?" I interrupt. Too much drama is bad for my AMAZING self. "Zim. He wants to disect you— well, probably me too, now." she says. "… Human… Scum." I say to this EVIL HUMAN. I run at him and he takes out a hammer. "ZIM, NO! Don't let him hurt you! It'll affect my Invader career!" screams Tak. "Is that ALL you can think about?!" I reply. Next thing I know, the whole room is black. Category:Fan Fiction